


Spiders

by Pikabitch



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikabitch/pseuds/Pikabitch
Summary: In times of danger people do weird things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a random fic me and my sister thought of :D

Itsuki is about to enter Blossom Palace when he hears a scream coming from inside the office. The blue haired boy quickly turns around and sees Mamori hiding in a corner. “What is wrong Mamori?” He asks concern rising in his voice. “S-s-s-s-SPIDER!!!!” Mamori screams. She points at the other side of the room. Itsuki sees nothing, but still walked over to where the small girl pointed. Suddenly he sees a big, black eight legged creature sitting on the wall. He feels his courage to kill the spider slowly sink. Staring at the black spider like he was in some sort of trance. “I-I- Itsuki, is it g-gone?” Mamori asks to afraid to look. “N-not yet Mamori. D-don’t worry I-I’ll take care of it” Itsuki answers, trying to sound confident. After a few minutes of Itsuki staring at the spider and Mamori hiding in the corner, the spider decides to make his move. It lifts up one of its legs to walk away from the teen. Itsuki saw the spider walking and feels his own fear rise even more. Without thinking he screams for the one person who could deal with this. “TOUMA!!!!!”. Luckily the red head was only a floor beneath them and heard Itsuki’s scream. He runs towards the stairs and walks up taking three steps a time. 

“Itsuki!” he yells as he enters the office. Touma finds the blue haired boy next to Mamori, shivering on the ground. “What is wrong?!?” the red head asks kneeling down next to the shivering duo. “O-on the w-wall” Mamori says. “R-right over t-there” Itsuki adds. Touma turns around, spotting the black spider. “Are you two afraid of this little guy?” he asks as he walks closer to the spider. “P-please get r-rid of it, T-Touma” Mamori begs, covering her eyes. “Sure thing, Mamori” Touma says looking at the scared girl. Touma puts his hands around the spider, walks over to the window and gently places the spider outside.

“You two can come out now. The little guy is outside” he tells the duo. “Is it really gone?” they ask. “Yes he is” Touma answers a small smile on his face. Slowly Mamori and Itsuki stand up. Itsuki had a little blush on his face, embarrassed he had shown such an expression to Touma. Staring at the wall in shame and embarrassment Itsuki notices that Touma is right. The spider is really gone. Mamori notices this too and runs towards Touma. She wraps her arms around his middle saying ‘Thank you’ a lot. Slowly the blue haired boy also walks over to the red head. The blush on his face almost getting as red as Touma’s hair, when he too wraps his arms around the red head. “Thank you, Touma” he whispers. “Anything for my friends!” Touma says loudly. “I-I love you” Itsuki whispers, just hard enough for Touma to hear it. “What was that Itsuki. I couldn’t quite catch that?” the red haired boy teases. “I said ‘I love you’” Itsuki repeats. Burring his head into Touma’s neck.

Mamori looks up with innocent eyes, not really noticing what is going on with Itsuki. “Why are you so red?” she asks, only now seeing how red the bleu haired teen is. “Uhm…I-” “It is nothing to worry about. Mamori, why don’t you go to Tsubasa?” “Okay!” the girl says and walks towards the stairs, a little jump in her steps. “Thank you” Itsuki says. He slowly lets go of Touma. “No problem, but now back to what you said” Touma answers. “Oh… uhm… I uh… I uh…” “Come on Itsuki. Say it” “IhavehadthesefeelingforawhilenowandneverreallyknewhowtotellyouandnowitjustslippedpastmylipsIdon’tknowwhybutitjusthappend” “Slow down, I ain’t no super computer” Touma laughs. “To sum it up. I think I have fallen in love with you” Itsuki finally says, his whole face red and staring at the ground. “Itsuki you don’t need to be ashamed. I love you too” Touma says cupping Itsuki’s face. “Wait what?” “Itsuki Aoi, I love you too” Touma repeats with a loud and clear voice. Itsuki just stares at the red head. Slowly tears start to stream down his face. “Hey, don’t cry” “I am not crying, I am just so happy” Itsuki smiles. Still holding Itsuki’s cheeks Touma brings his face closer to his own. Their lips connect, true love flows through this tender moment. Both men feel the sensation. It ended as sweet as it began. Itsuki stares at Touma, who in his turn gives a small smile. A little pink blush is present on their cheeks.

A sudden shriek breaks the moment “OMG!!!” yells an all too familiar voice. The teens turn their heads around and see Tsubasa and Mamori standing in the doorway. “I am sorry but she kept asking where you where, Itsuki” Mamori explains a guilt audible in her voice. “Don’t feel bad about it Mamori. Oh and Tsubasa just for your information Itsuki and I are now official boyfriends” Touma says, a big smile on his face. Both Itsuki and Tsubasa are turning as red as Touma’s hair. “B-b-boyfriends??” Tsubasa stutters. “Yes boyfriends”. With a red and embarrassed face Tsubasa walks away, grabbing Mamori’s hand and taking her away. “Well that went great” “For you. Do you know how embarrassed I am?” “Then you don’t want to be my boyfriend?” “Of course I want to, but I wasn’t planning on telling someone so soon” “It’s okay Itsuki. We will take things slow from now on, okay?” “Okay… and Touma?” “Yes?” “I love you” Itsuki finishes and gives Touma a quick peck on the lips.


End file.
